Wildfire
by ChinAndSouffle
Summary: The Doctor flipped, spun and pressed a series of levers, dials and buttons on the central console of the TARDIS as he darted back and forth in a flurry of limbs and elbows. He punched in some coordinates then straightened his bow-tie before flipping a final lever and holding on tight as the console room began to shake and the familiar whirring of the TARDIS engines -his favourite s


The Doctor flipped, spun and pressed a series of levers, dials and buttons on the central console of the TARDIS as he darted back and forth in a flurry of limbs and elbows. He punched in some coordinates then straightened his bow-tie before flipping a final lever and holding on tight as the console room began to shake and the familiar whirring of the TARDIS engines -his favourite sound in the universe- filled his ears. A voice spoke from the intercom, continuing an important conversation.

"Now, are you sure I don't have to worry about any more of these Zygons Doctor? Are you certain you locked all of them in that painting of yours?" A woman's voice, soft and elderly, full of authority. It was the Queen of England.

"Oh, absolutely Your Majesty. You've nothing to worry about and the painting has been locked away, safe and sound in the TARDIS. Earth is completely safe once again and you are welcome Your Majesty!" The Doctor twirled triumphantly as he brought the TARDIS to a stop at his desired destination.

"But what about that David Cameron? He's been making some rather horrible decisions lately. I don't trust him. I think he's up to something," the Queen continued worriedly.

"Oh I think that's just politicians for you Ma'am. They're all up to something. And like I always say, with the exception of my old pal Winston, never trust a politician." The Doctor pushed a button on the monitor and Coal Hill High School appeared on the screen.

"Yes, well, quite right Doctor. And do give Winston my kind regards when next you see him, and let him know what a splendid job he does for the country. Well, I'm afraid I must dash, I have that tedious President of the United States calling on the other line. Thank you once again Doctor and God bless you."

"Will do Liz. Say hi to the President from me. Take care. Best love to the family." He hangs up the line and returns to the monitor and sits back on the console chair while he watches the screen. He leans back and rests his hands behind his head and whistles 'God Save the Queen' while he waits for the school to let out.

When he hears the bell ring through the speakers the students begin to pile out of the main entrance and then ten minutes later, out she comes, his impossible girl, Clara Oswald. She bounces jovially out of the old building and a delighted grin spreads over her face when she sees the TARDIS parked across the street. He smiles as she practically runs to come and meet him. With a snap of his fingers the TARDIS doors creak open behind him and he swivels in his chair just as she steps through the doors and closes them behind her, leaning against them. They lock eyes and just grin at each other for a moment.

Finally, Clara walks forward and then leans against the railing facing him. "So how was the Queen?" she asks.

"Eternally grateful." He replies smugly.

"And the Zygons?" She raises an eyebrow, grinning.

"Sleeping with the fishes." He replies. "And I mean that literally. They're trapped back in their painting at the bottom of the aquarium underneath the sports hall." They laugh and then launch into each other's arms in a warm embrace. They share a tender glance into each other's eyes, seeing each other better than most; a testament to their friendship and all that they have been through together. Then he turns back to the console and she takes his place in the console chair.

"So my Clara. Clara, Clara, Clara. What'll it be this time, the past, the present or the future?" As he speaks, he flits about the console preparing the TARDIS for take off.

"Whichever you fancy Chinboy. Show me the stars!" She exclaims. She chuckles as he gives her a sour look for her dig at his chin. Then he tilts his head back and laughs like a young boy given a new bike for Christmas.

"I know just the place!" He exclaims, his fingers like lightning as he enters their destination. He stops and turns back to look at her, adrenaline and excitement building in their eyes.

"Geronimo!" He yells, pulling a lever, and they disappear into time and space, the Doctor and Clara Oswald; time travellers.


End file.
